


[授权翻译]幸福的配方/The Recipe for Happiness

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Stiles finds something while cleaning.Stiles在打扫的时候发现了一些东西。





	[授权翻译]幸福的配方/The Recipe for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Recipe for Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700310) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



> Many thanks to ToAStranger for allowing me to translate this wonderful Steter fic into Chinese.
> 
>  
> 
> _It's simple, but pure sugar._
> 
>  
> 
> Hope all of you could enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> 感谢ToAStranger太太允许我将这篇美味的Steter小甜饼翻译成中文~简单又糖分满满啦。希望大家能喜欢~
> 
>  
> 
> 作者说：  
> 这篇小说已经在我Tumblr上放了一年了。刚刚觉得还蛮可爱的所以贴过来了。  
> 提前预警。这篇写得很早，意味着文笔不是很成熟。一年就能有超大的差别。  
> ***  
> 点梗：哇啊啊！！你写的东西都太好看了我忍不住来点梗了！！Steter：Stiles在家整理一箱旧的烹饪书，找到了一本他小学时候募集到的旧书。你懂哒，家长们捐献食谱然后卖掉它们募捐。Stiles找到了一本饼干的配方，或者晚餐的食谱，捐赠人是P. Hale。Stiles在下一次狼群会议上做了饼干:D

 

 

这相当明显。比肯山只有一个Hale家族。从来都只有他们一家，即使是只有Peter的时候，哪怕他那时躺在医院里陷入了昏迷。

所以，当Stiles偶然从那堆差不多放了十年的破烂里头找到这份食谱的时候，不仅是笔迹（好吧，说真的，这点也够明显的）使他认出了它。配方很简单，但是糖分满满。光是阅读就让Stiles不停地舔嘴唇。  
   
决定为下次狼群会议准备它就是自然而然的事了。

他有些不自在地走进阁楼，把托盘端到了咖啡桌上，然后对他的朋友们露出个灿烂的微笑。Scott像只猴子似的跳到他身上，流着口水深深深深深呼吸。Stiles大笑着推开他。

“哥们儿，你必须得等到所有人都到齐了才行。”

“但它们还是热的呢。”Scott弱弱地抗议，看起来蠢蠢欲动。

“不行。”Stiles摇摇头，放下托盘。他用盖子罩在上方，好留住大部分的气味和热量。

狼群已经来的差不多了。Lydia坐在椅子里玩手机，她正给Malia展示着什么，后者越过她的肩膀看着屏幕。厨房有人在说话，不需要超级听力Stiles就能听出来，是Derek正和Kira聊天，并为大家准备饮料。Stiles认为，等Isaac到来的时候，Allison会和他一起出现。

Scott把他按到了沙发上，表情坚定。“我是你的Alpha，我命令你现在就给我一块。”

Stiles面无表情地迎上他的视线，“你别想说服我，狼崽子。耐心是种美德。”

Isaac哼笑着走进来，Allison跟在他后面朝他们微笑着，“你没资格说这句话呀。”

“没人问你的建议。”Stiles回应道，看都没看他，但是他能 **感觉到** 自己收到了个白眼。

“会议还没开始你们俩就掐上了——？”Peter停住了，皱着眉在他卧室前的走廊上停下了脚步。

Stiles看着他，有点紧张。他的视线定格在Stiles放在咖啡桌上的塑料盘子，鼻翼轻轻抽动。Stiles艰难地咽了下口水，他讨厌Peter脸上那复杂的表情。

整个房间陷都安静了一会儿。Peter深深地吸了口气，他看向Stiles，眼里闪过危险的蓝光。Scott动了动，意思很明显：如果必须的话，他会挡在他们之间。气氛紧张。而Stiles不知道这次烘焙到底引发了什么，他知道这全都是自己的错。

“Peter？”Derek的声音打破了沉默，听起来很是担心，而这声询问把不知神游到了哪里去的Peter唤醒了。

“你做了什么？”Peter问，仍然用那副他好像刚刚毁灭了全世界的表情看着他。

“呃…”他呼出一声大笑，差点呛到自己。然后他抓了抓自己的后脑勺，“它叫做，呃…恶魔布朗尼。”

Peter歪过头。“有趣的名字。”

“你起的名字嘛。”Stiles补充道，有点小紧张。

Derek瞪大了眼睛，咻地跃过沙发，他们谁也没看清他热情的身影。这动作十分孩子气，让Stiles不忍心阻止他拿开托盘的盖子——布朗尼还是热乎乎的呢，刚刚做好所以还又绵又软。

为了避免它有任何瑕疵，Stiles几乎用光了所有的糖。

“Stiles，你从哪弄来的这些？”Derek问他，因为惊讶而有些气息不稳。

“我做的。”他耸耸肩。“为了电影之夜准备的。我在一本旧书里找到了配方。”

Scott皱眉，目光在他的两个Beta间打转——但Peter脸上根本看不出任何东西。“为什么这很重要的样子？”

“Peter以前会在假期烘焙这些，那时候Hale狼群还能和其他狼人们举行大型的聚会。”Derek解释道，有点激动地看着Stiles，“你不介意我品尝这些吧？我已经好些年没吃过了。”

Stiles摇头，“不，不介意，吃吧。”

“ **嘿** ！”Scott大声抱怨，而Stiles笑得打跌。

“行啦你也可以吃啦。”

所有人瞬间扑上去。Stiles看着他们，眼里满是愉悦。他知道它们尝起来很棒，因为Lydia发出了她允许自己流露的那种声音。它们表达着赞誉。

“Stiles，”Peter开口，Stiles看向他，而别人都在吃着东西或闲聊，“你想不想来杯咖啡？”

他指了指厨房。Stiles感觉他的胃在他肚子里绞成一团，但是他还是迈着步子犹豫地跟在了男人身后。某种类似负罪感的东西压在他肩上。

当Stiles加入他的时候，Peter正泰然自若地煮咖啡。他们沉默了一会儿，但咖啡壶一开始工作，Peter就转过来面对他。Stiles正在和逃跑的冲动做斗争。

“我很抱歉。”他脱口而出。

Peter却大笑起来。“没关系。这只是…让我很意外。我们没能留下任何以前家里的食谱。它们全都烧没了。”

“哦，”Stiles应了一声，然后畏缩了，“ **哦** 。”

Peter往后靠向柜台，点点头抱起手臂。“是啊，差不多是那样。”

“你想——你想要它吗？食谱？”Stiles问，“我会把它带给你。虽然不是很多，但是——”

“不。”Peter摇摇头，露出个悲伤的微笑。Stiles忍不住握紧了拳头。“但是，我想要点别的。”

“什么？”

“我…我还能记起很多配方，”Peter继续说，“我知道你喜欢料理，我想知道你愿不愿意帮助我，不断实验校正，直到能正确地重现它们。把它们记下来。为了狼群。”

Stiles瞪大了眼睛。“好呀。 **好的** 。当然。完全没问题。”

“好的。谢谢你。”

Stiles再次点点头。“好哒，没问题。我会——我要回大厅那去了——”

在Stiles准备转身离去的时候，Peter伸出了手捉住他的手腕。Stiles因为他诚挚的表情顿住了。他看起来难以置信地充满人性。这让Stiles胸口发疼。

Peter手指在stiles腕部收紧，握了一会儿。他将Stiles拉近，把Stiles的手抬到唇边，然后在他手背上轻轻烙下一吻。他的眼神一直没有离开Stiles的脸。心脏在他的胸膛里跳得乱七八糟的，Stiles舔着嘴唇忍不住浑身战栗。

“谢谢你，Stiles。” Peter又说了一次。

“不用客气。”他喘息着说。

当Peter终于放开他的时候，他整个手臂都是酥麻的。他坐回众人中间时，Scott没有对他脸上的红晕做出评论，但Lydia绝对给了他个轻蔑的眼神——因为他老是不安份地动来动去。

如果Peter坐得离Stiles比平时更近一些，所有人都假装没看见。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者说：  
> 很多年前看过一个叫做《Monster》的动漫（好看极了，推荐），里面有个故事，是一个传说级别的隐退杀手大叔讲的。他最后一个任务是杀一个男人，他不认识他，从未和他有过交集。在他即将开枪的时候，他在狙击枪的瞄准镜里看见了男人在给咖啡加糖。杀手的嘴里突然泛起了咖啡和砂糖的香气，于是他放过了男人，从此再也没有杀人。  
> 这一集叫《咖啡与砂糖》，给我印象超级深刻。像是Cass第一次尝到花生酱的味道一样，食物、糖分，这些和人性总有种莫名而又顺理成章的联系。这是为什么这篇触动了我。食谱代表着Hale家过去的幸福和Peter曾失去的人性，而Stiles为他找回了它们。


End file.
